This invention relates to improvements in handset cradle mountings and particularly to a handset cradle mounting for a mobile telephone handset.
It is convenient when mounting the handset cradle of a mobile telephone to be able to orient the handset cradle in any of a number of preferred orientations. As a consequence, some manufacturers provide mounting brackets adjustable to desired orientations with their mobile telephone handsets. However, the available adjustable mounting brackets permit only a single relative adjustment of the two principal components of the mounting bracket.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable cradle mounting bracket which permits an additional adjustment of the handset cradle.
According to the invention, apparatus for mounting a mobile telephone handset cradle from the interior of a vehicle or the like comprises a base for mounting from the interior of the vehicle or the like, means for mounting the cradle, and means for rotatably mounting the means for mounting the cradle to the base. The rotatable mounting means provides substantially 360.degree. relative rotation between the means for mounting the cradle and the base.
Additionally according to the invention, one of the cradle and the means for mounting the cradle includes means for providing a pair of grooves. The other of the cradle and the means for mounting the cradle includes means for providing a pair of opposed tongues. The tongues are proportioned for engagement with the grooves for attachment of the cradle to the means for mounting the cradle.
Further according to this aspect of the invention, the means for providing the pair of grooves comprises means for providing a pair of generally oppositely opening grooves opening generally away from each other, and the means for providing a pair of opposed tongues comprises means for providing a pair of tongues projecting generally toward each other.
Further according to this aspect of the invention, the cradle includes a housing having a pair of opposed, generally parallel sidewalls, each of said opposed sidewalls including meas providing one of said grooves, the grooves in the opposed sidewalls opening generally away from each other. The means for mounting the cradle includes the means providing a pair of tongues. The tongues project generally toward each other.
Additionally according to the invention, the housing further includes a bottom wall extending between the sidewalls and two opposed, generally parallel end walls extending between the two sidewalls. The outwardly opening grooves each include a first end opening into one of the end walls of the housing to permit sliding engagement of the tongues into respective grooves. The bottom wall further includes means for providing a recess having an end wall which extends generally parallel with, and lies between, the end walls.
Additionally according to this aspect of the invention, the means for mounting the cradle includes a resiliently deflectable member for engaging the cradle. The resiliently deflectable member extends generally longitudinally between the tongues. The resiliently deflectable member lies between the tongues and is resiliently deflectable generally perpendicularly to them. First and second stop means are provided for retaining the cradle on the means for mounting the cradle. The first stop means is provided on the resiliently deflectable member. The first stop means engages the end wall of the recess Each of the grooves further comprises a second end. The second end of at least one of the grooves lies between the opposed end walls and comprises the second stop means.
According to another aspect of the invention, the base comprises a first plate having side edges, a second plate having side edges, means defining a pivot axis on the first plate, means defining a pivot axis on the second plate, and means for pivotally joining the first and second plates at their pivot axes to provide relative adjustment between the first and second plates.
Additionally according to this aspect of the invention, the means for pivotally joining the first and second plates at their pivot axes to provide relative adjustment between the first and second plates comprises means for pivotally joining the first and second plates at their pivot axes to provide relative adjustment between the first and second plates to at least a substantially 90.degree. relative orientation.
Additionally, according to this aspect of the invention, the means defining a pivot axis on the first plate comprises two opposed side edges of the first plate, and means for defining an ear along each of the two opposed side edges of the first plate. The ears project away from the first plate in the same direction. Means are provided for defining an opening in each of the ears associated with the first plate. The openings in the ears of the first plate define the pivot axis of the first plate. The means defining a pivot axis on the second plate comprises two opposed side edges of the second plate, and means for defining an ear along each of the two opposed side edges of the second plate. The ears project away from the second plate in the same direction. Means are provided for defining an opening in each of the ears associated with the second plate. The openings in the ears of the second plate define the pivot axis of the second plate.